I Love A Rainy Night
by sejonasluv
Summary: Nick and Samantha find themselves getting a little heated when they're alone, but hey, maybe they can't help it ;  WARNING SEX


Nick Jonas One-Shot for Samantha, tell me what you think :)

"i love a rainy night." nick said. samantha looked over at him wrapped up in a thin blue blanket. the fire in front of them warmed the room.

"me too." she said. he just stood there and looked out the window so peacefully. the only thing she could think about was why he was so beautiful, and why it wasn't hers.

"i'm glad you decided to come to the beach house with me, i didn't think you would agree to come alone." nick said changing his intense stare over to her.

"why would you thin i wouldn't?" she asked.

"i don't know, maybe because it's just me and you...and no one else." he smiled one of those cute little smirks at her.

"oh come on now, you know i couldn't resist coming with you. you just did it to see if i would say yes." she said smiling widely teasing, but she wanted to know.

"and you did, didn't you." he looked at her but his face turned a bit serious.

"well i'm here aren't i?" she said biting her lip. nick walked over and threw the blanket on the floor like he was setting up a picnic and sat on it.

"come here." he said patting the floor beside him. she bent down and he couldn't help but glance at her chest quickly before she sat down to meet his gaze again. his honey brown eyes burned into her. like he was going to say something but there was something stopping him.

"what?" she looked at him.

"you are so beautiful, samantha." he said moving a little closer to her on the floor. she looked away and blushed.

"nick..." she said. he pulled her chin back with two fingers and he was inches from her face.

"please, just let me." he looked at her. before she could take a deep breath nick stole it with a kiss. his lips were soft and warm, a feeling she had always wanted from nick. he pushed her down gently on the floor and got on top of her. "samantha, i love you." he whispered in her ear.

"what?" she looked at him, that's all she had ever dreamt of hearing.

"i love you." he said clearer.

"i love you too, nick." she said. he kissed her passionately again and she arched into him. he ran his hands down her side and twisted her top in his fingers.

"bed." he whispered. she nodded, breathing heavily. he picked her up and put her on the bed and got back on top of her.

"nick." she giggled.

"what?" he looked at her.

"this isn't like you." she said.

"i know, i just have this uncontrollable need to be with you, right now." he said kissing her softly again.

"but why now? i don't understand. i mean not that i don't want this but...it's a little sudden."

"because," he stopped and sighed and sat up on top of her. "do you remember that one time we went to the beach and we were in the hammock and you fell asleep in my arms?"

"of course." she said.

"that was the first time i ever realized how unbelievably, completely, in love with you i am." he smiled.

"nick...all this time, you never told me?"

"i was afraid you wouldn't feel the same." he said. she looked away understanding what he meant. she never told him either.

"so now what?" she asked looking up at him.

"now, i make your dreams come true baby." he looked at her. she moaned into a powerful kiss. that was the absolute, sexiest thing ever. she could feel his bulge pressing into her.

"nick, are you sure?" she looked at him.

"of course." he smiled kissing her again. she nodded and put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. he pushed his tongue in her mouth and it roamed around against her cheeks. another feeling that drove her crazy. all she needs is him right now.

"i want you samantha." he whispered.

"take me baby." she said. he lifted up her shirt and pulled it over her head. she unhooked her bra and pulled it off and threw it on the floor. he looked at her breast and his eyes widened. he leaned down to kiss each of them softly. he licked from her chest up to her neck and kissed a soft spot, sending shivers up her spine and making her cheeks hott. he took his shirt off and threw it behind him and unbuttoned his pants. he reached for the zipper when she stopped him.

"let me." she said. he chuckled and looked up. she pulled the zipper down slowly and pulled his pants and boxers off with them. his huge, erect penis was exposed. she stared at it for a minute and looked up at him. "wow..." she sighed. he smirked his little half smirk that is so sexy and pushed her down pulling her skirt and underwear off as-well. leaving them both completely naked. the tension was rising as nick rested between her legs and looked at her in they eyes. he kissed her again on the lips a little hard and she kissed him back. she spread her legs a little wider and he lined himself up at her entrance.

"ready?" he whispered.

"oh my god just fuck me." she whimpered. he ran his fingers through her hair and pushed into her slowly and let her adjust to him. she let out a sigh and put her hands on his back. he pulled out and pressed into her again. he breathed out heavily.

"shit, sam. you're so damn tight." nick said. he pulled out again and pushed in farther.

"harder nick, faster." she moaned. he obliged and slammed into her over and over and over. they moaned against each other and fucked each other like they had wanted to do forever. samantha arched into him again and he pushed upward into her. she whimpered in pleasure. nick pressed harder and harder not letting up at all but she loved it. this was the most perfect moment of her life and no one else could do it better the he could. his thrust were deep and heavy. every time he would pull out and push in he hit her spot, sending a pang of pleasure up her entire person and she moaned over and over against him like he did.

"say my name." he yelled thrusting quickly.

"nick..." she moaned. he pressed into her harder.

"again." i begged and he pushed so hard it moved her entire body upward.

"NICK!" she screamed again and again. she couldn't help herself. this was the most pleasure she had ever gotten in her life, the only thing to describe it was paradise and perfection. he kissed her passionately again. he ran his hands through her hair and with one last thrust he spilled inside her. she clenched his sweaty back as she reached her climax. he fell on top of her and rested his head on her breast.

"oh my god." he said.

"i know."

"that was amazing." he whispered.

"i love you nick." she said.

"i love you too samantha." he looked up at her and kissed her softly.

"we should do that more often." she giggled.

"agreed." he kissed her chest. "i wish i could feel you like that constantly for the rest of my life." he chuckled.

"well maybe not constantly." she rolled her eyes playfully and he looked up a her and slid against her body again. she pulled him into one last kiss before he rolled off of her and they both drifted slowly to sleep next to each other.

:) sorry if it sucked lol, feedback is welcomeeee 3

much love, sejonasluv


End file.
